Somethings wrong here!
by Kuromitsukai
Summary: Something has happened to someone! But who was it? who's responsible? I suck at summaries... first fanfic I've posted... please R&R OOC
1. Summer break

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Fruits Basket Characters nor do I own Chikara or Jared. However I do own Seth.

AN: This story is based on a roleplay Sam, Morgan, and I did. It's got a story line I think but its got other characters for other animes such as gir, bankotsu, and some others. This is my first Fanfic that I wrote that I'm posting.

**Chapter 1**

"Bye" Seth said and hung up her phone. Just as she closed her eyes her cell phone rang once again. She picked up the phone and answered it "CHIKARA STOP CALLING!" she yelled "Whoa Seth ... It's me Kyo... I was going to ask you for Chikara's number since I got my phone taken away and I can't remember her number but I think it can wait till morning" Kyo said "Oh... sorry... it's ummm...uhhhh..." "Let me guess you don't know" Kyo said flatly "I know it but I'm just so tired I just got off of work and have not slept in the last few days" Seth said "Well g'night then" with that said Kyo hung up the phone. Seth hung up her phone and fell asleep right away.

**Next day**

Seth's house

"SETH! WAKE UP!" her mom called from down stairs. Seth got out of the shower "I'm up already!" she yelled back. She grabbed a pair of black baggy pants with chains and links all over them and a black tank top with two dragons on it in blood red. She put on her name tag and grabbed her keys and phone and headed down the steps.

Jared's house

"JARED! GET UP!" her mother yelled. Jared woke with a start. She sat bolt up and then headed for the shower really quick. Jared got dressed and head down the steps. "MOM! WHERE"S MY HAT?" she yelled "Under the cat!" her mom replied. Jared looked over at the cat "Wait we don't have a cat..." Jared said to herself.


	2. Gir's Been Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket Characters nor do I own Chikara or Jared. However I do own Seth.

Recap: Jared looked over at the cat "Wait we don't have a cat..." Jared said to herself.

Chapter 2

Just then Kyo turned back to human. "OH! GOD! KYO! Put on some clothes!" Jared said and turned away. "Oh! Sorry!" Kyo said and put and got dressed "Sorry I had to sneak in" "And why exactly?" Jared asked putting her hat on. "Gir's been kidnapped!" Kyo said (AN: this is kinda a crossover only in the beginning... very rarely... though)

**Chikara's house**

"Kyo pick up the freaking phone!" Chikara said aloud as she brushed her wet hair.

With Seth

'Shit... I'm gonna be late for work!' Seth thought as she ran through the parking lot of the mall.

**Back with Chikara**

Chikara dials Seth's house number. 'Please be there' she thought

Phone conversation

"Hello?" Seth's mom answered

"Hi! Is Seth there?" Chikara asked in a sweet voice

"No. She left for work."

"Okay...uhh..where does she work?"

"I believe Hot...something"

"Okay then! I'll try to find it..."

"Okay.." Seth's mom said and hung up.

Hot Topic

"Ok your total is $15.00 even" Seth said to the customer. "SETH!" Kai yelled. Seth looked at Kai "Yea?" Seth said standing up from kneeling on the floor. "You need to restock the posters." he said "Okay" Seth said (Sam & Morgan if your reading this if you haven't noticed I changed a few things)

With Chikara

"CHIKARA!" Rina yelled as Chikara walked past Suncoast. "Hi Rina" she said "Riku called off" Rina replied "Figures" Chikara said "Your working today...didn't you get my message!" "You left me a message" Chikara said. "Just get over here!" Rina kinda yelled.

With Jared

Jared was driving like a manic to the mall. "I have to tell everybody!" She got to the mall and parked her car. She ran into the mall to Borders "YUKI! Gir's been kidnapped!" Jared yelled "We should go search for him. Let's go get the others" Both of them left the store leaving the manger in a stupor.

Suncoast

"So bored! Not one customer!" Chikara complained. Rina just sat there eating pockey. "RINA!" Chikara yelled. Just as Yuki and Jared bust into the store. "Gir's been kidnapped!" Jared said "Well at least thats what the moronic cat told her" Yuki said. "Where _is_ Kyo anyways?" Chikara asked. "Uhhh..." Yuki and Jared said looking at each other. "Right here" Kyo said standing behind her. "Eep!" Outta surprise smacks Kyo. "Ow!" Kyo said "Oops sorry..." Chikara said "We should go tell Seth. Maybe Bankotsu will be with her" Yuki said

They all left for Hot Topic.

Hot Topic

"Seth! Gir's been kidnapped!" Chikara yelled. "Bye Kai" Seth said "Wait! It's your shift!" He said "So? Don't pay me" was Seth's replied. All of them left Hot Topic. "We need to find Bankotsu" Jared said "He's in New York for the week" Seth told her. "Oh! That _REALLY_ helps!" Chikara said sarcastically.

**The Woods**

"GIR!" Chikara yelled. "Wait! I have an idea! Find Riku!" Jared said "Oh. I see. Will that work?" Yuki asked "Its fool proof" She said. Chikara dialed Riku's cell phone number. They heard a ring. "He's in the tree! I hear his phone!" Kyo said. "Aww... you found me." Riku said "Riku shout Gir's name!" Jared told him. Riku just shrugged "Okay... GIR!" Jared was listening for any sign of Gir. There was a far off, small, faint voice could be heard "TOMATO!" "O...k" Seth said "Where do we go from here?" Kyo asked "SHHH! I hear the 'Doom song'!" (Those of you who watch Invader Zim should know the song) Everyone followed the sound.

Sorry! I promise the chapters will get longer! Its just that teachers HAVE to give homework to the students... So I have to do my home work... Sorry again!

Oh yes I'm only gonna post the next chapter if i get ATLEAST 5 reviews... please R&R

If wanna tell me something that i should add or change or take out IM me

yahoo: dragongurl8856

Aim: SethAngelOfNight

MSN: 


	3. So Sorry!

Hey

Umm…… Sorry that I have not updated my internet has been turned off and I will add about 2 or 3 chapters for having yins wait so long for the update

Again SOOOOOOO sorry –sad puppy eyes- plz don't hate me

Seth angel of night


End file.
